runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous Clans of Runescape is The 72 Clan. Their motto is: Respect for all; Hatred for none. Strength in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty. The clan is growing rapidly day after day. Their reputation has been growing from the vast fields of Misthalin to the far reaches of the Wilderness. They respect everyone's freedom. No one is forced to attend events or to use the citadel, but all members are required to be nice to others (Regardless of whether others are clan fellows or random RS players; regardless of levels, age, race, other factors). The members of the clan do their best to help you flourish and develop in the community.The main goal of this clan is to help all clan members enjoy every second of playing Runescape. They help each other in the clan, participate in clan events and enjoy the fun. Level Requirement: 'Although we don't judge people by their levels, we have certain Level Requirements for clan's admission. A person with the levels has to have the Main Requirements to Join. You need either: *130+ Combat *2200+ Total Level ''If you are close to the requirements, note that having high dungeoneering, herblore or prayer could possibly allow you in the clan 'Main Requirements: '''From PKers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all with the requirements are most welcome. *''Must be polite to all Runescape players, regardless of their level or wealth. (Polite to all players, not only clan members) *''If things went wrong, you may not rage/swear randomly in the clan chat. You must be able to control yourself when things go wrong.'' *''Creative Joking is highly encouraged. If any joke or statement contains even 1% offensive content, you're extremely discouraged to use that joke in CC.'' 'Activity Requirement: '''To be considered as an active clan member, you should at least do one of the following. To earn diligence faster, you are required to do more than 2. *''Be vigorous at daily events. *''Be productive and welcoming in the chat.'' *''Be active at the clan citadel.'' A.png B.png C.png|Senate Speech about Flip Merching 12.png|Safe PVP CW!.png|Clan Wars Training Smith3.png SMITH.png WC.png CORP.png|Corp Event Untitled1.png L232.png Ebram.png|:) Vex 72.png|Clan Vexillum Cookin.png cw2.png|Rated Clan Wars LOOL.png|72 RC '''Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules. #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member dies, be the first to bless his grave. #If you get demoted or kicked permanently, you will have to earn your rank back. #No Unofficial Clan events are to be held within the 2h range of Clan's Official Events. #Keep the event leaders added (Or put Private on). Try not to put private offline. #Any announcement regarding events, effigy assist and other similar aspects should be posted once every 8 lines in the clan chat. #No item/money-exchange is allowed. You should not 'expect' financial aid if you got hacked/cleaned staking. No Selling floors/Gambling/charging for lent items. #No extraordinary requests. (e.g:someone fancy suiciding dg for me?) #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be accepted in later events. #Disputes are bound to happen rarely, if they happened, please move them to Friends Chat as soon as you can. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. 'New Members' Instructions' 'Admission Details' Before posting your application on Clan's Forum's Post, please ensure that you read and understand the main concepts below: 1- We highly value friendship and hospitality between the clan members; if you have those traits, you'll be very welcome in our Clan. 2- You should be compatible with all Main Requirements, Level Requirements, Activity Requirements and Clan Rules mentioned above. 3- Jokes are highly encouraged, as long as no offensive content is included. 4- Our clan is against all sort of gambling/staking/floor selling/money exchange between members. We will never tell you what you should do, but you're not allowed to advertise those subjects in Clan Chat. Note: Our clan could appear very pleasing and flawless but note that absolute perfection is impossible. It is important for us to inform all the applicants about the possible flaws of our clan. Please take a moment to read our clan's flaws below, and please ensure that you do not mind them before applying. 1- Be aware that our clan does have 400+ members, but not all are going to be seen in the clan chat. : - We are a clan that encourages people to value their Real Life, so surely certain members will not always be seen online. : - We are an international clan. Your night is someone else's afternoon. Some players play while you are asleep and some are asleep while you play. : - There are times that people do intense activities as high level bossing or dungeoneering, and that will prevent them from talking in Clan Chat. 2- As the Clan's Staff, we try our best to keep the Clan Chat as friendly as possible, and to ensure that everything is alright. But be aware that out of 400+ members, we can rarely see a person who could possibly break a rule. If seen, we'll definitely take action. Please be aware of this possibility. 3- We have many types of events with none being mandatory. This system strongly encourages freedom at the cost of activity. Clan Events take place with around 6-30 attendees. Clan Citadel events tend to pull up to 30 members. Please never expect to see a 200 man event. 'Recruits' Preparation (A)' If your application has been accepted on the clan forums, you're most likely going to receive an invitation by a sergeant+ rank for recruitment. You should have read the 'Admission Details' above. Our clan might be huge in size, but every member has the chance to shine! We evaluate members according to certain level of Priorities. From highest to lowest significance: 1- Being polite and welcoming in Clan Chat. 2- Being a helpful and a trustworthy member. 3- Being outstanding at Nex or Clan Wars events. 4- Leading events and Recruiting members. 5- Attending clan events and helping with Citadel. 'Recruits' Preparation (B)' The things mentioned below would enhance your gameplay, but are not required for joining the Clan. 1- Our clan uses Teamspeak for communication. Teamspeak is the main requirement for certain events as Clan Wars and PVP. Having a mic is not mandatory, but having speakers is. Our Teamspeak address is: ts59.light-speed.com:6523 You can download teamspeak by clicking here. Download Client that is compatible with your Operating System (e.g: Windows 7 32-bit). The mirror does not matter. '' '' 2- Your prestige, diligence, and other details are embedded within the Facebook group. Daily events, best members of the week, event attendance, and much other information are also given on the Facebook group. Fidelity is entirely tracked on facebook, so without joining the Facebook Group, you cannot earn any. The Facebook group is totally secret and nothing will appear on your wall, regarding your activity on the group. The group is unRunescape related. It's 100% isolated. To join, you should be given the permission. Click here to request. Don't forget to confirm your request Clan Leader (Ebram 72). 3- Clan's Daily events are listed on Google Calendar. We highly recommend you to use it as it converts event times into your time zone. To receive full detailed instructions on setting it up, please click here . 4- As a new member, you can feel free to set the Clan Vexillum wherever you go. You can also tell your friends about it for bonus Prestige. Don't forget to watch and show them the Clan's Official Video . 5- As a new member, you will not be able to get XP at the citadel for 7 days from your recruitment. Please note that this rule is set by Jagex and cannot be avoided. Note that Citadel will enable up to 500k xp in skills as: Firemaking, Crafting, Cooking, Mining, Smithing, Summoning and Woodcutting. 6- Please keep "Ebram 72" on your friend's list. If had any questions, let him know. Try not to turn private "off" unless it's for a valid reason. 7- If you are a truly responsible and capable person, feel free to request to join The 72 Clan Staff , and start your trial. 8- Don't forget to check the FAQ section. If you are interested to know more about the ranking system and other important information, please read the rest of the Wikipedia Page. 'How to Earn Promotion!' Every rank has a role in this clan. Higher ranks have more responsibilities. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks such as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members for the Clan. Higher ranked players may help lower levelled ones and guide them through their new experiences but are not forced to do so. You may earn a higher rank by receiving P (Prestige). Active Citadel Crew who help upgrade the Citadel are totally appreciated. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in this clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform the leaders. Your earned Prestige will stay saved for that duration. If you had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you inform the high ranks. 'Table' 'Prestige' The Prestige is earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning Prestige. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige. The notification should be legitimate. 'Exp for Prestige' You may also earn Prestige dependent on how much xp you have earned while you’ve joined the clan. To see your current xp Click here The XP/Prestige rules: Reaching 100M xp will yield in +20P Bonus. Reaching 200M xp will yield in +30P Bonus. Reaching 500M xp will yield in +40P Bonus and +1 Diligence. Reaching 1B xp will yield in +50P Bonus and +1 Diligence. One may not fully stay dependent on XP for prestige, as this is just a supplementary prestige addition If you are eligible for Prestige, please inform us today by commenting Here If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige. 'Diligence' All members require more than just Prestige to earn their relatively high rank. Diligence is like a Medal of Honor granted to those members who achieve outstanding accomplishments. There are several ways to earn Diligence. The main ones include having exceptional Integrity, Activity and Mentality. Members with at least one are eligible for Sergeant rank. Members with at least 3 are eligible for Lieutenant+. Members who are highly trustable, active, wise and loyal will be given the chance to earn Admin+ Ranks. ''- Proving yourself trustworthy.'' ''- Helping event leaders in several occasions.'' ''- Always trying hard to make the clan a better place.'' ''- Actively guiding and helping people in the clan chat.'' ''- A Troll/hateful member is less likely to receive diligence.'' ''- Being always polite in chat and ready to welcome new members.'' ''- Help in reporting the rule breakers, and encouraging the helpers.'' ''- Showing and proving your leadership abilities by making the difference in any event.'' ''- Always solving issues and never been in a dispute with anyone. No clan rules broken.'' "The less you expect it, the faster you earn it" Mentality (3) Being logical, innovative, and having leadership abilities can earn you up to 3 Diligence. Activity (3) Being outstanding and regularly active at events will earn you up to 3 Diligence. (Wars, Nex and other events) Integrity (4) Being honest, polite, welcoming, and trustworthy for an extended period of time can earn you up to 4 Diligence. Note: Diligence has a certain limited time of upkeep. Members who do not have their activity requirements met for an extrended period of time tend to lose diligence over time. 'Fidelity' Ranking up in The 72 Clan requires more than just Diligence and Prestige. A truely worthy member is the one who has been loyal to our clan for a certain amount of time. Fidelity are based on the amount of months that you remained in the clan. By leaving the clan, you lose all the Fidelity that you gathered. Note that not meeting the activity requirements during a certain amount of time will not count toward your Fidelity. Fidelity is coordinated with the Facebook group; therefore, members who are not part of the Facebook Group will not be able to earn any precise Fidelity. 'Click here to see your fidelity. 'The Ranks' Tasks Recruit Not much is expected from the recruits. They attend events, tell their friends about their new clan and start learning about the clan events. They may enter the Citadel and Keep. Corporal The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to obtain a higher rank. Surely we expect more from the corporals than recruits. They may operate the clan theatre. Sergeant Sergeants should keep control of the chat and settle disputes. Warn members for using bad language politely. Sergeants may enjoy the +10 boost in agility and summoning for effigies if already joined the Citadel Crew. Lieutenant Lieutenants guide the members on trial and advice them on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. Captain The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role model for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. General Generals lead all the members, attend most of the event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They may lead the clan into rated clan wars and edit the clan battlefield. Admin As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You may also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. Organizer Organizers are highly trusted in the clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading the citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. Coordinator Coordinators are the highest ranks of the clan. They may kick anyone from any rank. They may give rank or demote other members. They have the ability to give rank or take rank. They have permission to do almost anything in the clan. 'Ranking Advantages' As you earn promotion, you'll indeed be gaining more responsibilities. Aside from that, you'll be receiving certain advantages. Aside from being respected and treated better with your higher rank, you'll be given certain extra privileges in the clan. Any person misusing his rank will be demoted instantly. As a Recruit you are given the advantages of: *Entering the Citadel *Training your skills at Citadel *Entering the Keep As a Corporal '''you are given all advantages of Recruits plus: *Operating the Theatre As a '''Sergeant you are given all advantages of Corporals plus: *Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) *Recruiting your friends As a Lieutenant you are given all advantages of Sergeants plus: *Kicking misbehaving guests As a Captain you are given all the advantages of Lieutenants plus: *Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel. *Operating the Party Room at the Citadel. As a General you are given all advantages of Captains plus: *Leading clan into rated Clan Wars *Editing the clan battlefield. *Getting Channel Admin on Teamspeak. As an Admin you are given all advantages of Generals plus: *Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions. *Choosing Guests' abilities in clan. *Ability to give higher rank to members. As an Organizer you are given all advantages of an Admin plus: *Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions *Set citadel gathering option for clan mates. *Awarding Prestige. As a Coordinator you are given all advantages of an Organizer plus: *Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions. *Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island. *Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick. *Adding allies or enemies in relationship to our clan. *Ability to demote or give rank to other members. *A coordinator's order is like the leader's. *Honoring members with Diligence. 'Current High Ranks' 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Generals' NT A P at rick 'Captains' Mason 72 Steppinstars Dan S Nathan of 72 Z3o 'Lieutenants' Doomles 72 Shwkus Kamenrider 72 Blueo 72 'Best Members of the Week Concept' 'Concept' We appreciate the work of the most active clan members by leaving their names eternally on our wall. Here we list the most active members of the week, who proved their loyalty to the clan more than anyone else :). ranking is estimated according to the PP earned during the week 'Rewards' The normal prestige rewards people will earn. 1st place:' +4P ''2nd place: +3P'' ''3rd place: +2P'' ''4th place: +1P'' ''5th place: +1P'' Prestige Streak Rewards: These rewards are given for members who win the award for consequent days. These points will be deposited once the streak is over. ( 1st P x 2nd P ) * 2/3 These bonuses will not effect your ranking for the following week. These extra points will be added to your name once the streak is over. (you can end your streak on demand) The best members will be announced on this Facebook Document. 'The Clan Wars Requirements' Our clan has weekly Official Clan Wars and Rated Clan Wars events. '' '' In order to join, you need: 1- Basic battle experience 2- Teamspeak 3- (Melee and Ranged) or (Mage with barrage) 4- Tank Gear and Phoenix Necklace Attending Wars has the following Benefits ''- Earning +3 Prestige for attending every war. - Increased chance of earning Diligence 'Events System' 'Event Supervisors' ''Event Organizers: NT A Organizer Substitutes: Ebram 72, P at rick 'Event Organizers' Formal Duties' For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders don't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' PVM: P at rick/ '' ''Ironman13333 /'' NT A'' Penguin Hunting: Ebram 72 Citadel Guiders: Steppinstars/ Kamenrider72 / The Blueo PVP: Mayerdynn Dungeoneering/Minigames: P at rick Clan Wars: Ebram 72 'Event Leaders' Formal Duties' For every successful event hosted they earn +5P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events are missed consecutively they'll be demoted and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If they can not lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Facebook Group of the 72 clan. 'Google Calendar' As everything is meant to be extremely organized in 72 clan, the clan's daily events are moved to Google Calendar for max efficiency and accessibility. All members can see the events that took place in the past, present or the future simply by one click. To be able to set it up, we have provided you with a step by step guide. If you don't have a google account, please set it up by clicking here . If you have a google account: #Click on Google Calendar to be redirected to the Google Calendar. #On the bottom left, find "Other Calendars" #Click ont he arrow next to it. #Select "Add by URL" #Input the following URL: https://www.google.com/calendar/feeds/72clan%40gmail.com/public/basic #Enjoy being able to view your clan's daily events on your time zone :). Note: If the Calendar is not on your time zone, then you have made a mistake at setting your Calendar up. Simply go to settings and play around till you get it fixed. 'Required Event Gears' 'Nex GWD (Ranged)' Head: Pernix Cowl > Armadyl Helmet '' ''Amulet: Amulet of Fury Cape: Completionist Cape > Ava's alerter Ranged Weapon: Chaotic crossbow Body: Pernix body > Armadyl Chestplate Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt Boots: Glaiven Boots > Ranger Boots > Infinity boots Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Dragonstone ring (i) > TokKul-Zo / Diamond ring (i) > Archer's ring (i) > Archer's ring Ammo slot: Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) Shield: Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield > Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral Spirit Shield Aura: Equilibrium > Penance > Aegis > Vampyrism Minimum Requirements: Teamspeak Past Experience or Extremely good listening skills 95+ Ranged A combined Magic and Defence level of 185 96+ Summoning 90+ Attack and Strength 80+ Prayer (Rigour) 96+ Herblore (Overload) Chaotic crossbow *'''''If a player dies as a result of having low requirements, they should leave as soon as they looted their graves, and make sure to leave the fc while looting, unless told otherwise *''Void is not permitted at the clan events.'' 'Corp (Melee)' Helm: Helm of neitiznot / Fighter hat / Torva full helm / Ganodermic Visor '' ''Neck: Amulet of fury Torso: Ganodermic poncho / Virtus robe top > Royal D'hide Body Legs: Ganodermic leggings / Virtus robe legs > ''Royal D'hide Chaps'' Boots: Steadfast boots > Dragon boots Primary Weapon: Zamorakian spear / Vesta's spear '' ''Special Weapon: Statius Warhammer / Bandos Godsword / Barrelchest Anchor / Dark light / Excalibur Cape: Completionist cape > Max cape > Ardougne cloak 4 / Ardougne cloak 3 / Fire cape / Red/Blue Cape Gloves: ''Goliath Gloves > ''Barrow gloves Ring: Berserker ring (i), Onyx ring (i), Dragonstone ring (i), Berserker ring, Ring of vigour Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis *People with Ring of Life will be forced to do 10 pushups' *You may use ranged only with almost maxed Ranged Gear and Ruby Bolts (e)'' *''You must have Turm and Overloads if you are below 130.'' *''Learning to run 2 steps will increase your independence, in case no one wants to stun.'' *''Goliath Gloves, Dreadnips, Ovls, Turm, BGS and Dominion Stage Marker are highly recommend.'' 'DKS (Tribrid)' Helm:Full slayer helmet (on task)> Helm of neitiznot > Verac's helm '' Neck:Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory AND Arcane stream necklace > Arcane blast necklace ''Torso:Pernix body* > Armadyl chestplate* > Karil's top > Black d'hide body Legs:Bandos tassets> Verac's skirt ' ' Boots: Steadfast boots > Ragefire boots > Dragon boots Cape:Completionist Cape> Ava's alerter/accumalator/attractor > Max cape> Soul wars cape> Ardougne cloak 3/4 Melee Weapon: Chaotic Rapier> Chaotic longsword > Balmung > Abyssal whip > Chaotic maul Magic Weapon:Armadyl battlestaff (With Storm of Armadyl) > Polypore staff> Chaotic staff / Staff of light Ranged Weapon: Chaotic Crossbow > Rune crossbow > Zaryte bow** Spec Weapon: Enchanted Excalibur > Dragon claws > Dragon dagger Shield:Antipoison totem> Chaotic kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield> Arcane spirit shield/Farseer kiteshield Gloves: Goliath gloves > Barrows gloves Ring: Onyx ring(i) > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Archers ring (i) Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis *''If using these, also take Torva/Bandos chestplate.'' *''Although it would be most cost-effective and best for DPS, it sacrifices a shield which could make a large difference to length of trip.'' 'Armadyl GWD (Ranged)' Helmet: Pernix cowl > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet > Full Slayer helmet Neck: Amulet of Ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Karil's leatherskirt Boots: Glaiven boots > Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Infinity boots / Silly jester boots / Dragon boots / Bandos boots Cape: Completionist cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accumulator > Blue/Red cape > Skillcape Ammunition: Ruby bolts (e) + Diamond bolts (e) ' ' Bow: Chaotic crossbow>Rune crossbow Aura: Reverence > Sharpshooter Shield: Divine spirit shield > Elysian spirit shield>Eagle-eye kiteshield > Spectral spirit shield Gloves: Swift Gloves > Barrows gloves > Mercenary's gloves Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i)>Dragonstone ring (i)>Archers' ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Sharpshooter > Aegis 'Bandos GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: Goliath Gloves > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis 'Saradomin GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Fighter Hat > Torva Helmet > Helm of Neitznot Neck: Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory Torso: Torva Platebody > Bandos Chestplate > Fighter Torso Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Dharok's /Torag's Platelegs /Verac's Plateskirt Boots: Steadfast Boots > Dragon Boots > Bandos Boots Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > Fire Cape > Soul Wars Cape > Ardougne Cloak 3/4 > Skill Cape Primary Weapon: Chaotic Longsword > Chaotic Rapier > Chaotic Maul > Abyssal Whip > Any Godsword Spec Weapon: Dragon Claws > Armadyl Godsword Shield: Dragon Defender > Rune Defender > Dragonfire Shield > Chaotic Kiteshield > Divine Spirit Shield > Elysian Spirit Shield Gloves: ''Goliath Gloves > 'Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet'' Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Berserker ring (i) > Ring of Vigour > Dragonstone ring (i) > Berserker ring Aura: Vampyrism > Penance > Aegis '''Dungeoneering Bindings Laws/Surgebox/'Sagi arrows (only with hex bow) All players should have either a Hexhunter bow > Highest tier 2 handed sword possible > Primal battleaxe. No Mauls/spears are allowed. You need a level of at least 60 Dungeoneering. Members below 90 are required to have Teamspeak. Note: Dungeoneering Teams for official event are made 30mins before the event begins. If you are intersted in attending, please be online 32mins before the actual event time. 'The 72 Clan's FAQ' 1- What exactly does 72 stand for? '' Number 72 is totally a symbolic number. It includes of two numbers of 7 and 2. 7 is symbol of luck, wisdom and consciousness, while 2 represents balance, union and partnership. Having a clan name with only two letters will also reduce the possible spam in the clan chat. Random cool facts about the number itself: *In degrees Fahrenheit 72 is considered to be room temperature. *The average number of heartbeats per minute for a resting adult is 72. *72 percent of human body is composed of water. *The life duration of the ovule is 72 hours. *The axis of the earth moves of one degree every 72 years compared to stars. ''2- Can I start my own events? Yes. We have unofficial and official events' systems. Unofficial events are more casual and can be held at any time. Official ones are very organized, take place on certain time, certain day, and led by experts who pass the event leadership trials. Unofficial events are led by anyone who has basic idea of what the event should focus on. All events should be fun and interesting to the attendees. If you have high leadership abilities and know how to provide others with a good time, you'll surely make a good event leader. The room for event leadership is open to all our clan members. Those who pass the one month event leadership trial will be given the official event leadership role, and earn bonus of 30p and one diligence. If you believe in yourself, prove it to us, and you shall be rewarded :). 3- What is the clan motto? What does it mean? '' ''"Honor for all, hatred for none; power in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty" ''is our clan's motto. Honor for all signifies that we show respect and honor for all people regardless of who they are or what they own. We never hate other people. We believe that educating the ignorant will solve many problems; hating makes them worse. Our strength comes from four main pillars. Integrity or honesty between the clan members is a must. Unity makes progress. Liberty and freedom motivates the members to be their best and achieve their maximum. Felicity or happiness, being the most important pillar, is the main reason for our clan's existence. The clan is supposed to enhance the joy one can earn from the game; if it fails to do so, there will be no reason for someone to stay in our clan. ''4- How old is our clan? Our clan was founded by the day of release of Clan Citadels (26 /July /2011). Our clan was initially a 0+ clan which was made mainly for simple fun events, social community and active citadel. Later we added PVM and Minigames to our events. Having determined members, the clan grew through time. New systems and constitutions were formed to enable a successful and a flawless future. Many members left and many new ones joined; many hardships and burdens were taken for us to be where we are now. We are thankful to all our members who were loyal to us and believed in us. The 72 Clan shall never perish :). 5- How do you track the Prestige, Diligence and Fidelity? Everything is led through facebook. That includes event times, voting system, best members of the week, Citadel capping, Crews and much more. Facebook Page. Clan Relationships 'Friends' Silent Knight The Tavern 'Allies' Chaotic Fusion Twenty Seven Pro S Only Majestic PVM Rising Fury Triumvirate 'Credits' Nayantaraa Patrick I Drink Ovl Ironman13333 Uaexkiller Category:Clans Category:Active Clan Category:Clans Category:Active Clan